Chocolate Express !
by Lonely Seira
Summary: OS5 Série Chocolat. Le train train du quotidien pour les Poudlariens commence par une loco rouge à la rentrée. L'heure est aux retrouvailles brûlantes, secrètes... et pleines de défis ! HPDM


**Auteur**** : **Lonely Seira

**Titre**** : **Chocolate Express !

**Genre**** : **Humour/Yaoi/UR/OOC

**Rating : **M

**Pairing**** :** Drago/Harry

**Disclaimer**** : **Pas à moi tout ça ! J. K. Rowling en reste la propriétaire... et vu ce que je leur fais c'est mieux comme ça !

* * *

**Avant-propos :** Oyez oyez braves gens ! Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée des classes sorcières... mais vous qui avez encore un peu de répis, profitez des derniers instants pour assister au dernier voyage de Drago et Harry à bord du Poudlard Express. Et le dernier sera plus que mémorable !

ENJOY !^^

* * *

**Chocolate Express !**

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que le mois d'Août avait pété tous les records en terme de bizarreries... et quand on portait le nom d'Harry Potter, c'était dire quelque chose !

Passons sur les trois premiers jours qui avaient été une sorte de super-condensé entre Armageddon, les sept plaies de l'Egypte et l'intégrale de la série Saw parce qu'étant donnée la soudaine disparition du Survivant qui avait faussé compagnie à ses gardiens (de prison) pour un rendez-vous crapuleux avec son petit ami secret – qui en passant était sensé être son pire ennemi – ça n'avait franchement rien eu d'étonnant pour le pauvre jeune homme qui en avait fait les frais à son retour dans la fosse aux lions.

La suite en revanche...

Des vacances passées avec Ron et Hermione, Harry y était habitué. Des vacances passées avec Ron, Hermione et un échange épistolaire en sous-marin avec son amant c'était de l'inédit par contre. Surtout considérant que recevoir du courrier en toute discrétion au Square Grimmaurd avec la foule qui y vivait était totalement impossible, d'autant plus quand ça se faisait à un rythme soutenu avec des aller-retour partagés entre sa chouette blanche Hedwige et une belle petite hulotte noire nommée Seth.

Les débuts avaient eu quelques ratés qui avaient été tant bien que mal dissimulés par des réponses évasives et autres diversions mais bien vite, ils s'étaient organisés de telle façon à ce que les lettres parviennent toujours vers minuit au Square Grimmaurd, ainsi Harry était à peu près sûr de les recevoir pendant que tout le monde dormait. Parfois ça avait été limite car il y avait du mouvement à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit dans cette barraque mais l'un dans l'autre ça avait marché... une chance que Ron dormait comme si chaque soir il ingurgitait la totalité du stock de potion de sommeil sans rêve de Rogue. Au final, maintenir tout ce bazard au nez et à la barbe des autres aurait pu être considéré comme un sport en soit.

Sauf que le véritable sport avait plutôt résulté du contenu des lettres échangées.

Si un mois plus tôt, on avait dit à Harry que Drago était le genre de gars a pouvoir écrire de telles lettres enflammées, bourrées d'allusions graveleuses (voire par moment carrément vulgaires et choquantes), il n'y aurait certainement jamais cru. Pourtant, après les deux premières missives, destinées à leur faire supporter la distance, les allusions s'étaient faites de plus en plus colorées et au final... ça s'était limite transformé en séances d'allumage/masturbation par courriers interposés.

Harry n'avait jamais autant regretté que les sorciers de se servent pas du téléphone, ça aurait pu donner quelque chose de franchement renversant. Mais bon, les lettres en elles-mêmes c'était déjà du haut niveau et entre les moments partagés avec sa ''famille'' et ses instants solitaires avec sa main, sa baguette et les mots torrides de son amant déchaîné, Harry avait somme toute assez bien survécu à ces quatre semaines.

Mieux qu'il ne l'avait escompté après avoir quitté Drago aux aurores le 1er Août.

Et il se retrouvait maintenant au petit jour du 1er septembre et l'impatience commençait à le gagner de plus en plus. Car comme d'habitude, le matin de la rentrée équivalait à un véritable branle-bas de combat dans la très noble maison des Black. C'était à qui avait perdu ses chaussettes, qui ne retrouvait pas son livre, qui n'arrivait pas à faire rentrer son familier dans sa cage, qui n'avait pas fini de déjeuner... et lui il attendait tout seul comme un idiot dans le hall d'entrée. Il n'avait jamais autant maudit le manque d'organisation des ses amis.

Un peu fort de café venant d'une jeune homme qui n'aurait pas mieux valu s'il n'avait pas eu une foutrement bonne motivation pour activer ses préparatifs de départ.

- Harry, tu es déjà prêt ? Lui dit une voix de femme visiblement étonnée.

Le dénommé se retourna pour se retrouver face à Mrs Weasley qui se tenait là avec une cage vide dans une main et une pile de linge en équilibre précaire sur l'autre.

- Oui j'ai tout préparé hier, répondit le brun sur un ton de banalité.

- Oh c'est... très bien pensé Harry. Les autres auraient dû prendre exemple sur toi. Chaque année c'est le même refrain ! Soupira-t-elle ensuite avec agacement.

Le jeune homme ne répondit que par un léger sourire et la matrone sortit de la pièce en criant après ses deux derniers enfants pour qu'ils se bougent un peu.

De nouveau seul, Harry regarda sa montre et soupira pour le 79ème fois depuis son réveil. Le train partait dans un peu plus d'une heure et il n'en pouvait vraiment plus d'attendre.

_oOo_

Sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross, le Poudlard Express relâchait ses fameuses volutes de fumée blanche, faisant ainsi occasionnellement disparaître des parents et leurs enfants ou des groupes d'adolescents dans le nuage opaque.

Harry se stoppa un instant pour photographier cet instant dans sa mémoire. Il s'agissait là de son tout dernier voyage à bord de ce train à la célèbre locomotive rouge. Son ultime année d'étude n'attendait que lui pour commencer et il savait déjà que malgré la guerre qui couvait encore, elle serait sans conteste la meilleure de toutes. Il ferait en sorte qu'elle le soit en tout cas et même l'autre psycho-maniac de face de serpent ne pourrait rien contre.

- Hey Harry arrête de rêvasser vieux, le train va finir par se barrer sans toi ! Lui lança Ron en lui envoyant une bourrade dans le dos.

- Aucune chance que ça arrive, rétorqua Harry dans un murmure alors que son regard venait enfin d'accrocher l'objet de tous ses désirs.

Et ce fut comme si le temps s'était brusquement figé... un peu cliché mais pour le sorcier à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, c'était on ne pouvait plus vrai ! Car du moment où il avait plongé dans le regard gris acier, plus rien d'autre n'aurait pu avoir eu grâce à ses yeux. Il pouvait presque le sentir, le ressentir, le toucher, imaginer la chair de poule sur sa peau quand il l'effleurait, le frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale quand il murmurait à son oreille... encore un peu plus et il en banderait devant tout le monde !

- Tiens, v'là la fouine, grogna Ron d'un air mauvais. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à te fixer comme ça ?

Sentant que le rouquin partait déjà au quart de tour, Harry décida de couper court et de se détourner de Drago – de bien mauvaise grâce – pour tenter de calmer son meilleur ami.

- Il me regarde parce que je suis sa Némésis, ça a toujours été ainsi entre nous Ron, y'a pas de raison que ça change, éluda Harry sur un ton indifférent.

Ron le regarda et haussa les sourcils.

- J'sais pas comment te dire ça mon pote, mais j'te trouve vachement bizarre en ce moment.

- De quoi ? S'étonna platement Harry.

- C'est comme j'te dis. Depuis que t'es revenu de chez tes moldus t'es tout le temps dans la lune, tu ne t'intéresses à aucune conversation, t'arrêtais pas de disparaître dans notre chambre, tu ne voulais jamais jouer à rien et t'avais l'air crevé en permanence alors qu'on se couchait à la même heure tous les deux. Puis là, la fouine te fixe comme s'il allait te sauter dessus pour t'en mettre une et tu t'énerves même pas, expliqua Ron.

_Ça c'est sûr qu'il ne rêve que de me sauter dessus pour m'en mettre une mais certainement pas celle que tu crois !_ Pensa Harry en retenant difficilement ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire lubrique.

Harry regarda Ron d'un air impassible et haussa brièvement les épaules avant d'avancer vers Ginny et Hermione qui les attendaient un peu plus loin avec Neville.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? J'ai d'autres soucis en tête que des querelles puériles avec mon plus vieil ennemi, dit Harry sur le même ton plat. _Du genre "comment faire pour fausser compagnie à tout le monde pour rejoindre mon mec sans que personne ne le remarque" ,_ ajouta-t-il dans sa tête.

- Ouais c'est vrai, désolé vieux, marmonna Ron avec contrition. Quand on est dans un cocon comme le Square Grimmaurd, on a tendance à vite oublier que quelque chose de plus gros se passe dehors.

Harry acquiesça avec conviction, content que Ron se fût enfoncé tout seul dans la mauvaise voie.

_C'est clair qu'il y a quelque chose de plus gros qui m'intéresse mais ça n'a foutrement rien à voir avec l'autre moche !_

Et une nouvelle fois, Harry dut se retenir de sourire dans une situation qui ne s'y prêtait absolument pas. Encore une chance qu'aucun de ses amis ne pratiquât le Légilimencie parce que sinon il aurait eu quelques crises cardiaques sur la conscience !

_oOo_

Midi. La dame du chariot à friandises (en sept ans il n'avait jamais été fichu de savoir son nom) venait juste de passer et Harry regardait ses maigres acquisitions avec un désintérêt total. En face, Neville, Luna et Ginny se partageaient déjà des Dragées surprises de Berty Crochu en continuant de commenter le dernier article paru dans le Chicaneur sur il ne savait plus quelle créature abracadabrantesque.

Ron et Hermione venaient de partir rejoindre les autres préfets pour une rapide réunion prérentrée et Harry prenait son mal en patience le temps qu'ils reviennent dans le compartiment. Non pas qu'il voulait spécialement passer du temps avec eux, loin s'en faut, mais il se préoccupait plus de savoir quand son amant serait enfin disponible. Quelle idée de sortir avec un préfet aussi ! Encore heureux que la corvée de préfet-en-chef était retombée sur Hermione et Ernie Mc Millian parce que sinon ça aurait été le pompon !

Enfin voilà où en était le Survivant... presque mort de frustration ! Et il avait tellement la mine morose à ruminer dans son coin qu'aucun des trois autres sorciers présents n'avait eu le courage de le couper dans sa séance de ''le-monde-entier-est-contre-moi-et-j'le-lui-rends-bien''.

La vie était vraiment mal foutue...

_oOo_

L'heure était proche, il le sentait ! Hermione était revenue depuis cinq minutes, traînant derrière elle un Ron furibond qui n'arrêtait pas de vitupérer des horreurs à l'encontre de la fouine. Harry préférait largement continuer à appeler la cause de la colère de son frère de cœur ''la fouine'' parce que comme ça, il pouvait toujours se mentir en se disant qu'il ne s'agissait pas du serpentard de ses rêves.

- Je vous jure ! Il a dû prendre encore plus de cours d'auto-adoration pendant les vacances ce bâtard de serpent ! S'exclama Ron pour la troisième fois. Pourtant d'après les rumeur qui circulent, il n'est vraiment pas en bonne position chez les autres apprentis-mangemorts depuis qu'il a déserté la maison de ses parents mais il continue à se conduire comme s'il possédait le monde entier !

_Pour le monde je ne sais pas, mais il m'a moi au moins..._

- J'avais pourtant cru que son reniement d'un camp le mènerait tout naturellement vers l'autre, mais il n'a pas franchement eu l'air de vouloir sympathiser avec nous, commenta à son tour Hermione avec une expression songeuse.

- Tu parles ! Comme si on allait l'accueillir dans notre équipe alors qu'il nous a mis des bâtons dans les roues depuis qu'on se connaît ! Tempêta Ron avant de mordre violemment dans une pauvre patacitrouille.

- On ne joue pas au quidditch Ronald ! Claqua sèchement la voix d'Hermione. Il n'est pas question d'équipes mais des camps de la lumière et des ténèbres.

- Moi je crois qu'il préfère rester dans l'ombre pour se gorger de lumière, intervint soudainement la voix rêveuse de Luna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Neville alors que Ginny regardait aussi sa camarade avec une expression confuse.

- Simplement que Malfoy aime parfois la lumière mais qu'il ne peut pas l'avouer pour autant, répondit-elle énigmatiquement en lançant un regard étrange vers Harry.

_Ok c'est bon là, retraite stratégique dans les bras de mon mec, ça urge !_

_-_ Pas tout ça les gens, mais j'vais me dégourdir un peu moi, dit subitement Harry en se levant pour s'étirer. Je vais me balader dans le train pour voir un peu les autres. On se retrouvera sur le quai de Pré-au-lard, ne m'attendez pas.

- Attends Harry, ne pars pas comme ça ! Lui dit Hermione.

- Tu veux pas qu'on t'accompagne ? Ça grouille de serpents à certains endroits, poursuivit Ron.

- Non ça va, j'avais prévu de me caler dans un coin pour pratiquer un peu l'occlumencie de toute façon. Le vieux Rogue va encore me briser le chaudron dès demain avec ça et comme je ne me suis pas du tout entraîné pendant les vacances, faut bien que je fasse illusion, tenta de se justifier Harry.

- Et tu fais ça dans un train bourré d'ados excités et de gamin stressés ? S'enquit Ginny avec étonnement.

- Bah... euh...

- Forcer sa concentration dans une situation d'agitation peut aider à progresser bien plus vite. Il suffit juste de trouver l'ombre suffisante pour s'y réfugier, lança Luna avec un enthousiasme un peu déphasé.

Le silence qui suivit sa remarque permit à Harry de prendre ses jambes à son cou avec tout juste un rapide ''Salut'' lâché à la cantonade. Deux secondes plus tard, il disparaissait sous sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigeait vers le tout dernier wagon du train.

Après un vrai parcours du combattant à devoir éviter de se faire rentrer dedans à chaque porte de compartiment, le jeune homme se retrouva dans une partie du train bien plus calme que les autres... l'antre des serpents où aucune autre maison n'osait s'aventurer. Conformément à ce qu'il avait préalablement prévu avec Drago, il se posta devant la dernière porte et frappa quelques coups dans une séquence bien précise, puis il attendit.

Le temps lui sembla s'étirer indéfiniment et la porte lui restait toujours désespérément close.

_J'ai peut-être pas frappé assez fort_.

Il leva son poing invisible pour frapper à nouveau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant une ombre qui le saisit d'un geste vif au poignet et en un instant, il se fit brusquement tirer dans le compartiment, la cape balancée au sol, puis entendit la porte se refermer avec violence pour enfin se retrouver brutalement plaqué contre le battant, la bouche ravagée par une autre affamée.

En un seul gémissement, il se perdit dans un tourbillon de félicité qui concordait avec les tourbillons de cette petite langue avide, qui venait de proclamer sienne sa comparse. Les mains cherchèrent ensuite les corps avec frénésie et quand l'air vint à manquer, les deux amants frustrés par la séparation rompirent le baiser pour se regarder avec une faim sans commune mesure.

- Par l'enfer Potter ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Reprocha Drago d'une voix légèrement rauque.

- On est impatient Malfoy ? Rétorqua Harry sur un ton taquin.

- Un mois que je suis en manque par ta faute maudit gryffondor ! T'aurais au moins pu avoir la décence de te faire pardonner ce manquement à tes devoirs en te ramenant illico ici dès que les deux erreurs de la nature qui te servent d'amis avaient rejoint ton compartiment ! Grogna Drago en appuyant lascivement son bassin contre le bas-ventre d'Harry alors que ses avant-bras étaient reposés de part et d'autre de sa tête, lui coupant toute possibilité de mouvement.

Harry afficha un sourire en coin ravi et commença à très doucement onduler du bassin pour répondre aux gestes impérieux de son blond.

- Toi qui te targues d'être un modèle de retenue et de maîtrise, je te trouve bien hâtif Malfoy, ronronna Harry d'une voix provocatrice.

- Et toi tu parles trop, répliqua Drago une seconde avant de s'emparer de nouveau avidement de ces lèvres purpurines qu'il n'avait que trop espérées depuis un mois.

Puis la bouche dévoreuse glissa le long de la mâchoire du brun pour finir dans son cou, chatouillant la peau sensible juste derrière l'oreille.

- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai eu envie de te faire pendant ce putain de mois d'Août. Tu t'es barré trop tôt après ton anniversaire et je me suis retrouvé comme un con dans mon appartement. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que penser, penser et penser... et puis écrire, chuchota Drago en donnant un coup de langue dans l'oreille du Survivant, faisant sursauter celui-ci.

Et pendant que Drago prenait son dû, Harry essayait vaillamment de se retenir à la porte, réprimant des gémissements honteux qui auraient trahi son état plus que fébrile... ses tremblements et les mouvements compulsifs de son bassin étaient déjà bien trop révélateurs.

- Si j'ai... une petite idée de... ce que tu avais en tête. Tes mots étaient plutôt explicites à ce sujet, répondit Harry d'une voix tout juste maîtrisée.

- Oh ça... ce n'était encore que la face visible de l'iceberg, contra Drago d'une voix de velours qui menaçait de le rendre fou.

- Cela me semble plus que prometteur alors, susurra Harry en faisant lentement remonter ses mains le long des bras du serpentard.

- Et j'ai exactement ce qu'il nous faut pour tenir cette promesse.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un sourire de connivence et se détachèrent de la porte, Drago prenant la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Il le mena ensuite vers la banquette sur laquelle était empilée une montagne de...

- Chocogrenouilles ? Le questionna Harry.

- Chocogrenouilles, confirma Drago avec un sourire... pervers, y'avait pas d'autres mots.

- Bien sûr, des retrouvailles tout en chocolat. J'en ai l'eau à la bouche, dit le brun en revenant se coller contre son amant pour lui voler un baiser.

- Ce qui est génial avec cette friandise, c'est qu'elle est en chocolat... et qu'elle saute ! Dit Drago avec un air un peu trop enjoué pour que cela soit rassurant.

- Et ?

- Un petit jeu, ça te tente ? Demanda innocemment le serpentard.

- Quand un serpentard propose un simple jeu sur un ton si innocent, ça cache forcément quelque chose. Crache le morceau Malfoy, quelles sont les règles ? L'interrogea Harry en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

- Assez simple. On s'assoit l'un en face de l'autre à une distance de deux mètres et chacun à notre tour, on ouvre un paquet de chocogrenouille. La grenouille saute vers l'adversaire et si ce dernier arrive à la saisir avec sa bouche, il a le droit d'enlever le vêtement de son choix au tireur. Alors ? T'en es ?

Harry n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir une seconde qu'il acquiesçait déjà avec énergie. Les deux jeunes gens se placèrent au sol et Drago se saisit de la première friandise.

- Voyons qui de nous deux est le meilleur attrapeur ! Dit Drago en se préparant à lâcher la bête.

- J'ai l'impression que tu vas rapidement perdre tous tes vêtements bébé. Je te rappelle quand même que tu n'as jamais gagné contre moi, répondit Harry.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais mon petit lion ! Tu peux me croire à ce propos ! Rétorqua Drago.

Et sitôt la guerre déclarée, Drago tira d'un coup sec sur le ruban d'ouverture et la grenouille en chocolat partit comme une fusée vers la gauche d'Harry. Le brun se redressa et bondit sur la côté, se rattrapant tant bien que mal en équilibre sur la banquette pour coincer le chocolat entre ses dents. En deux coups de crocs gourmands, la friandise avait disparu et le gryffondor affichait un sourire triomphant.

- Bien essayé Malfoy, mais même pris au dépourvu, je reste le meilleur, claironna Harry. Et maintenant... mon prix, ronronna-t-il sur un ton de prédateur en se mettant à quatre pattes pour progresser avec une allure féline vers son blond.

- Je suis bon perdant pour cette fois, capitula Drago sur un ton de grand seigneur. Je suis à ta merci !

Harry ondula sensuellement tout contre son blond, les mains de chaque côté de ses cuisses et laissa son nez humer avidement le parfum de Drago. Délicatement, sa main droite glissa sur le torse puissant dissimulé sous des couches de vêtements qui devaient absolument disparaître. Ses doigts agiles délogèrent les boutons et la veste du serpentard fut retirée avec une douceur presque révérencieuse. Il avait longtemps attendu son cadeau, alors il allait l'ouvrir avec une grande application.

Quand la veste se retrouva en un tas informe au sol, Harry reprit sa place et décocha un sourire ardent à son vis-à-vis.

- Voyons ce que tu sais faire beau blond, dit le gryffondor en attrapant une chocogrenouille et en l'ouvrant immédiatement après.

La grenouille vola presque au-dessus de Drago, mais celui-ci se déplia avec élégance en un bond vif et accueillit sa proie sur sa langue plus qu'il ne l'attrapa. Saisissant les pattes arrières du batracien, il croqua la première moitié et se pourlécha les lèvres, fixant son regard argent dans les émeraudes de son amant.

- Je ne me lasserai jamais de ce goût si exquis, commença à murmurer Drago d'une voix affolante. Ce parfum raffiné de cacao que j'ai dégusté à même ta peau tant de fois dans mes songes et dans la réalité. Ce mets délicat qui me rappelle combien ton corps de braise peut se fourvoyer dans les méandres de la passion lorsque je le manœuvre de mon habile manipulation. Ce corps de lion qui ronronne lascivement, tel un instrument charnel dont je serais le virtuose. Cette enveloppe de chair qui se liquéfie d'extase quand je l'envoie vers les confins insoupçonnés de la sexualité... ce tout qui est à moi.

Harry sentit une bouffée de chaleur le dévaster alors que Drago continuait à débiter ces paroles enchanteresses qu'il avait eu le bonheur de lire dans ses lettres. Ces mots débordant de désir que le blond savait si bien emmêler avec des paroles salaces qui lui polluaient la tête de centaines d'images qu'il n'avait pu que rêver sans jamais les exécuter. Cette litanie hypnotique continuait à défiler, à peine interrompue par la dégustation du deuxième morceau de la chocogrenouille qui avait tout déclenché. Si pris dans la voix de Drago, Harry réagit à peine lorsque sa veste rejoignit l'autre au sol... et il ne réagit pas non plus lorsque Drago se recula pour prendre un paquet de chocolat.

Il ne réalisa ce qui se passait que lorsqu'une fusée marron se dirigea droit sur lui et qu'il se la prit en plein dans la joue.

- Raté petit gryffon ! Chantonna Drago avec satisfaction alors que la grenouille retombait sur la cuisse d'Harry.

- Hey ! Ça ne compte pas espèce de tricheur, je n'étais pas prêt ! Se défendit Harry avec mécontentement.

- Que dalle oui ! J'étais armé et à ma place, c'est toi qui a été trop lent. Sois bon prince et accepte ta défaite.

- T'as triché ! Répéta Harry.

- Je n'ai rien fait qui aille à l'encontre des règles.

- Tu m'as enjôlé avec tes mots et ça a fait diversion !

- Pure stratégie Potter ! Ce dont vous autres lions manquez atrocement, se désola faussement le blond.

- T'es qu'un enfoiré Malfoy !

- Oui, mais un enfoiré qui vient à nouveau de gagner. Alors...

Le blond se dirigea à nouveau vers Harry et posa une main caressante sur sa cuisse alors que l'autre glissait subrepticement sous le T-shirt du brun aux yeux verts.

- Oï ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Je ne t'ai pas lancé de chocogrenouille, dit Harry en donnant une tape sur la main baladeuse.

- Peut-être mais j'ai quand même gagné et je suis en droit de réclamer ce qui me revient, contra Drago avec satisfaction.

Harry voulut protester mais seul un couinement lui échappa lorsque la main qui était sur sa cuisse se pressa contre son entre-jambes comprimée dans son jean. Profitant de la diversion, Drago attrapa le bas du T-shirt d'Harry et le lui ôta d'un mouvement brusque. Le torse mis à nu se fit immédiatement attaquer par des dents blanches qui trouvèrent bien vite leur place de prédilection autour du téton gauche. La langue experte se joignit à la partie et Harry dut s'agripper de ses deux mains à la tête du blond pour ne pas basculer en arrière.

Au moment où ça devenait enfin bon et où le souffle d'Harry était prêt à se faire définitivement la malle, Drago recula, laissant derrière lui un gryffondor plus frustré que jamais. Et il ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour exprimer sa frustration en émettant un grognement agacé.

- Ton tour, dit simplement Malfoy avec un self-control qui ne devrait pas être permis du point de vue d'Harry.

Il arrivait à peine à se tenir droit et n'avait plus qu'une envie : passer la remise des prix intermédiaires pour monter directement sur le podium. Il se foutait presque de gagner ou de perdre du moment que le feu qui brûlait ses entrailles se faisait jeter un sort de gèle-flamme par son son petit ami pompeur... euh pompier !

Mais à en juger par le regard sans équivoque du blond, il devrait jouer jusqu'au bout. Alors il tira sa chocogrenouille. _Si seulement c'était moi qui me faisais tirer ensuite !_

Toujours avec une élégance hors norme, le serpentard croqua la chocogrenouille qui avait été maladroitement lancée vers la banquette. Et Harry fut presque heureux de voir le blond savourer son chocolat parce qu'il savait qu'il pourrait se faire libérer d'une couche de vêtement supplémentaire juste après.

Gardant la tête chocolatée entre ses dents, Drago fonça vers Harry et le plaqua au sol, lui coupant le souffle alors qu'il s'allongeait de tout son long sur son corps alangui. Il se pencha ensuite pour mettre le morceau de grenouille entre les lèvres du brun tout tremblotant coincé sous lui.

- Ce n'est pas juste si je suis le seul à me régaler, chuchota Drago en faisant un bisou esquimau taquin à son amant.

Harry approuva en silence d'un hochement de tête et il laissa fondre le chocolat sous sa langue, laissant échapper un gémissement de ravissement en sentant ce goût délicat réveiller ses papilles... et d'autres parties de son anatomie ! Instinctivement, ses jambes s'écartèrent pour laisser le blond se caler entre elles. Puis son dos s'arqua pour coller son bassin au pénis déjà en érection de son geôlier. Les mains à la peau pâle parcoururent à nouveau le torse qu'elles connaissaient par cœur avant de descendre pour un pèlerinage vers la terre promise.

Un effleurement sur la bosse qui déformait le jean bien trop étroit du brun et ce dernier dut se mordre violemment la lèvre du bas pour qu'une supplique ne s'en extirpât pas. Son corps rôdé n'eut pas besoin de l'approbation de son cerveau pour se surélever et permettre l'enlèvement du pantalon après que la braguette eut été descendue. Enfin, il ne restait plus qu'un seule rempart et... putain de chaussures à la con qui étaient en travers du chemin !

Merlin bénisse les sorciers ! Vive la magie et le blond prévoyant qui avait pensé à dégainer sa baguette pour passer l'étape toujours très chiante du retirage de chaussures. Il n'y avait rien de pire que des lacets comme tue l'amour, tous les moldus vous le confirmeraient ! Et maintenant il était encore plus libre de ressentir... et il y avait des tas de choses à ressentir !

Oh oui c'était ça ! Le chocolat sur sa langue, le poids agréable sur son corps, le nez qui s'enfouissait dans ses cheveux et cette voix qui...

- On est impatient Potter ?

... Lui rebalançait en pleine face la provocation qu'il avait sortie lorsque c'était Drago qui avait l'air d'être sur le grill.

Puis ce poids tant révéré se retira de lui et il se retrouva comme une loque frémissante, affalé au sol avec les jambes écartées comme une catin.

- Putain d'enflure, siffla Harry entre ses dents.

- Chocogrenouille ! Annonça Drago d'une voix où transparaissait la moquerie.

- Hey non espèce de...

Trop tard. La grenouille en chocolat venait d'atterrir lamentablement... pile sur son caleçon !

Harry qui avait à moitié tenté de se redresser se laissa retomber au sol. Par toutes les revues pornos de Godric ! C'était pas Dieu possible de sortir avec un tel tricheur qui en plus...

- Ah oui ! Putain !

... qui en plus visait à la perfection !

Car ne voulant pas gâcher un si bon chocolat, Drago était allé lui-même chercher la cible d'Harry directement sur son point de chute ! Et évidemment, si ses lèvres avaient caresser le pénis au garde-à-vous d'Harry dans la foulée, ce n'était que pure coïncidence !

- Nom d'un hipogriffe en chaleur ! Cette fois-ci si tu t'arrêtes Malfoy, j'te flingue ! Vociféra Harry en étendant les bras vers les banquettes qui l'encadraient pour s'y rattraper.

- Le perdant n'a aucun ordre à donner... il se contente d'être pris ! Dit Drago de sa voix d'aristocrate autoritaire qui avait tendance à faire grimper Harry au rideau.

Bon, là il n'y avait pas de rideau mais il avait quand même envie de grimper ! Alors le brun se redressa et pour faire taire cette bouche qui aurait raison de lui, il s'en saisit goulûment et l'investit de sa langue impatiente. Dans son engouement, Harry retourna presque la situation en renversant Drago mais celui-ci ne resta pas bien longtemps en reste. Il attrapa Harry sous les fesses et se redressa à genoux pour déposer son fardeau sur la banquette.

Harry s'allongea contre le dossier et alors que son caleçon avait disparu il ne savait même plus quand, il remonta les pieds sur l'assise pour se déployer largement sous les yeux enfiévrés de son serpentard. Le membre fièrement dressé à la vue du regard acier disparut entre des lèvres fines pour bénéficier d'une des fellations les plus renversantes qu'il lui eut été donné d'expérimenter.

- Bordel de... oh oui ! Encore ! Encore ! Gémit un Harry qui n'était plus que besoin et incohérence.

Mais Drago se retira malgré la supplique de son amant et le pauvre gryffondor en aurait presque pleuré. Malfoy s'allongea entre les jambes d'Harry, venant provoquer son membre déjà trop tendu. Plongeant dans ce regard vert embué de désir inassouvi, le sorcier à la peau d'albâtre caressa du dos de la main la joue de son amant avant de lui dire :

- Tu en as à peine rattrapé une tandis que j'en ai eu trois... alors si tu parviens à gagner le point bonus, je comblerai toutes tes attentes sans délai, lui proposa-t-il.

Et Harry ne put qu'acquiescer avec force, essayant de se concentrer un minimum pour réussir son coup et mettre enfin un terme au jeu sadico-pervers de son tortionnaire de mec. Le bourreau attrapa le paquet fatidique et très lentement, il pinça la languette entre deux doigts puis lâcha le monstre. Harry vit au ralentit la chocogrenouille fuir vers le filet à bagages et avec l'énergie du désespoir, il prit appui sur ses pieds pour se projeter vers le haut, attrapa le filer à bagages avec ses deux mains et emprisonna le chocolat bondissant dans sa bouche.

Ravi, il allait lâcher un cri victorieux lorsque son pénis fut à nouveau enlacé par la langue de Drago. Il manqua de dégringoler sur la banquette et de recracher le chocolat dans un cri surpris tant qu'extatique mais il se retint in extrémis en serrant de toutes ses forces ses doigts dans le filet qui le surplombait. Qu'il fût maudit s'il laissait à Drago une occasion de cesser l'action de ses lèvres si douces et de sa langue douée à en damner un saint !

Les mains du blond se saisirent ensuite de ses hanches pour raffermir sa position et l'enfourner plus en profondeur. Ce fut aux portes de la libération que tout s'arrêta, mais juste le temps pour Drago de faire se retourner son amant, devenu pantin entre ses doigts de marionnettiste, pour qu'il se retrouvât face au mur. Ses doigts qui avaient lâché le filet à bagages si rattrapèrent de plus belle alors que les mêmes sensations merveilleuses ressenties plus tôt continuaient sur une autre partie quémandeuse de son corps.

Il gémissait encore et encore, demandant à ce que la torture cessât. La langue fit place aux doigts et lorsque ceux-ci effleurèrent sa prostate, le dos d'Harry se cambra dans un angle presque impossible. Il se retenait au filet à genoux sur la banquette et les jambes écartées au maximum. Ses fesses positionnées très largement vers l'arrière offraient toute la marge de manœuvre possible. Son être tout entier semblait crier « prends-moi sans plus tarder ! » et sa bouche confirmait plus qu'ardemment le langage de sa chair.

Si bien qu'il était déjà dans un autre monde lorsque Drago se positionna enfin et rentra chez lui.

Oui, ce corps qui n'était plus qu'une masse de jouissance était sa maison. Son ancien ennemi devenu amant passionné. Ce jeune homme singulier avec le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une vie bien plus simple. Ce corps qui s'offrait à lui sans condition...

C'était chez lui, c'était à lui. Et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Harry ne cessait de crier :

- A toi ! Prends-moi... tout entier ! Je suis... à toi !

Drago acceptait chacun de ses mots et répondait de même.

Quand il ne put plus tenir, Harry se répandit sur le tissu rouge de la banquette, ses doigts presque lacérés à force d'avoir serré le filet lâchèrent prise et il retomba contre le dossier, le souffle court et Drago toujours en lui.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il sentit avec joie le souffle irrégulier de son amant dans son cou.

- Tu m'as manqué, lui chuchota Drago au creux de l'oreille.

- Et tu m'as retrouvé, répondit Harry en souriant.

La nouvelle année venait de commencer. Une nouvelle année pleine de promesses... et de recoins sombre dans le vieux château de Poudlard pour se faire des choses inavouables et pires encore.

La cape d'invisibilité de son père et la carte des maraudeurs allaient bientôt reprendre un service très actif !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Alors, envie de jouer à une partie de Strip-chocogrenouille ? Mon seul conseil sera de ne jamais vous mesurer à un serpentard si vous ne voulez pas y perdre vos fringues ! XD

On se retrouve pour Halloween !

Bonne rentrée à tous !


End file.
